Sailor Moon Love: Senshi & Villain
by DavisJes
Summary: Usa/Diamond Usa/En Usa/Rubeus Ami/Zoi Ami/Sapphire Ami/Neprhite PGSM Rei/Jade Mako/Nephrite Mina/Ace Mina/Kunzite Mina/Diamond Sets/Beryl Sets/Sapphire Sets/Tomoe Taru/Peruru Kakyuu/Galaxia Serenity/Beryl some yuri age: over 21
1. Queen Serenity and Beryl

**Queen Serenity and Beryl**

* * *

**The reason:** For some reason the idea of them as a couple is very interesting. The manga states that Beryl was in love with Endymion and hated Serenity but what if there was another reason Beryl wanted to destroy the Moon Kingdom.

* * *

Before Prince Endymion of Earth and Princess Serenity of the Moon were born the Earth and Moon were at odd with each other. This is a tale of the forbidden love between a Lunarian and an Earthling which began the downfall of the Moon Kingdom.

* * *

"Serenity-sama Beryl from Earth is here to see you," Luna whispered to her.

"Thank you. Please send her in," Serenitia told her. "What is wrong Luna?"

"My Queen I do not trust her. There is a reason relations between the Moon and Earth are banned," responded Luna. "You are my Queen and I will follow you but sometimes I fear love may cloud your judgment."

Serenitia nodded. "Thank you for your honestly Luna."

Luna let the woman in and closed the door behind her. A lady in a simple purple and white robe-like dress bowed to Serenitia, "Hail Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom."

"Always with the theatrics aren't you Beryl," Serenitia said to the woman with flaming red hair and eyes the color of jade stone.

"I will still never understand why you picked me," Beryl said seductively walking up to Serenitia.

"Love knows no class," Serenitia told her closing in for a kiss. "You look younger."

Beryl grinned. "I finally found the right spell. It will take a few more times before the spell is complete and I will have eternal beauty and youth."

"Be careful love," Serenitia said, "Dark magic can be dangerous if you are not careful."

"You worry too much," Beryl told Serenitia silencing her with kisses. Beryl picked the young queen up in her arms and carried her to her bed. "Let me show you the extent of how much I love you. Maybe one day our kingdoms can be united."

"Yes," a voice whispered in Beryl's mind, "One day the kingdoms of the Earth and Moon will be under one rule."

"Let's rid ourselves of these binding constrictions," Beryl told Serenitia as she undid the silver haired woman's dress and then let Serenitia do the same to her. "You are lovely as always my love."

"I wish we did not have to hide our love," Serenitia told her lover as they both entwine themselves on Serenitia's bed.

"Maybe one day," Beryl told her. "Let's not think of that now. Let's just be in the moment and get lost in each other." As she ran her hands over the young Moon Queen and Beryl could not believe that she, a peasant from earth, was wanted by Serenitia. Beryl smiled as she roaming hands made Serenitia moan and twitch in pleasure. As the two lovers rocked the bodies together Beryl quickened her pace causing the Moon Queen's breath to quicken.

"Beryl," breathed Serenitia as she clutched the sheets. "What are you doing to me?"

"What do you mean?" she asked innocently flicking a finger and holding it.

"Oh gods," Serenitia moaned. "Where did you learn that?" Serenitia raised herself up and began kissing Beryl passionately as she rocked her hips back and forth. "Please take me now."

Beryl pushed the young queen back down on her back and trailed kisses down her body. Keeping her hand on her lover's stomach she added a second finger. "Is that what you wanted," Beryl asked her lover as Serenitia lifted her hips slightly off the bed. A small layer of sweat glistened off the lover's bodies as Beryl caused Serenitia to reach her peak.

Breathing hard Serenitia passionately kissed her lover. "Let me show you how good that felt," she whispered in Beryl's ear as she grabbed Beryl's breast and began placing kisses on her lover's flesh. "Now I am going to drive you crazy like you always do to me," trailing kisses from her lover's breast down to her stomach.

"She always drives me crazy but never like this," Beryl thought trying to sway her hips slowly. "I have to remember to push her to the edge more often," as she grabbed Serenitia's hair wanting to feel more.

* * *

Afterwards Serenitia lay with her head on Beryl's chest "I hope that was as good as you wanted it to be."

"You were all that and more," Beryl whispered.

* * *

Time went by and Beryl did not hear from her love. The council had found out about their queen's relationship and the people demanded an heir. All communication had been cut between the Earth and Moon Kingdoms. The rulers of Earth were so afraid and distrustful they too more drastic measures then just forbidding communication between the two Kingdoms. All of the portals had been destroyed so not only was Earth cut off from the Moon Kingdom but all the other kingdoms in the Alliance. Beryl had created her own personal portal which lead directly into Serenitia's chambers so on one would see Beryl in the Moon Palace.

* * *

Beryl went to the back of her dwelling and took down her wall hanging to reveal a dark purple portal. "Soon we will be together my love," Beryl whispered as she approached the portal. "May Metallia guide my journey," Beryl said aloud stepping into the portal.

* * *

As Beryl appeared within the shadow in Queen Serenity's chambers she heard muffled noises. Walking cautiously closer to the bed she saw two figures entwined in the sheets. Suddenly Beryl saw silver hair falling off the bed.

"You whore," screamed Beryl with tears in her eyes Beryl was gone before Serenitia could run after her.

"Beryl," Serenitia whispered with tears in her eyes.

The blond man gathered his clothes. "My queen," he bowed, "call me when you have need of me. I live to serve you."

"The fact that you get to fuck your queen has nothing to do with it," Serenitia yelled slamming the door. Sliding to the floor she let the tears fall from her face. "Why?"

"You must put your kingdom before your heart," a woman told her.

"What do you know?" spat Serenitia. "Luna I am sorry. I know you miss your husband since he was station on Venus." Clinging to her advisor the young queen wept.

"I know you love her and even though I do not approve of her I want you happy," Luna told her. "This is something that must be done. You people need someone to rule when you are gone."

* * *

Seventeen years later Queen Serenity had a beautiful daughter and it was coming her time to begin receiving the power of the Silver Crystal. Serenitia had never seen Beryl again so she had never gotten to explain everything. Relations between Earth and the Moon had become increasing worse. War was a given but Queen Serenity did not know when Earth would strike. She had heard that someone named Metallia was the reason behind the turmoil on Earth. Serentia was glad once she realized her daughter was in love but her heart broken once she found out the young man was from Earth. Not only was he from Earth he was the Crowned Prince of Earth.

* * *

The night before that final battle which destroyed the Moon Kingdom and ended the Silver Millennium Beryl, who now was a queen herself thanks to the power of Metallia, came to Queen Serenity one last time. "Serenitia you are as beautiful as ever but why so sad," Beryl asked mockingly.

"You know why," Queen Serenity said with sadness in her eyes. "Metallia has corrupted you," looking at Beryl's fangs and claws.

"No she has freed me," declared Beryl.

Queen Serenity walked up to Beryl and cupped her face in her hands. "I just wanted us to be as we were before. I never stopped loving you." As a tear slid down her check Queen Serenity wrapped her arms around the red head's neck and passionately kissed her.

"Don't you dare touch me," yelled Beryl throwing the Moon Queen to the floor. "Don't you touch me after you have lain with a man and bore his spore."

"You don't understand," she whispered still lying on the floor.

"I will break you heart as you broke mine," Beryl told her before she disappeared for the last time.

* * *

The next night was Princess Serenity's birthday ball and the night the Moon Kingdom fell ending the era known as the Silver Millennium.

* * *

Senshi Villain Love by DavisJes

Senshi Villain Love © DavisJes July 2008

Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi


	2. Usagi and En

**Usagi and En**

* * *

**The reason: **I know this seems like a really strange pairing and I really do not remember how I got the idea for them. I might have been reading "Cyber Moon Chronicles" where En and Ali turn good but stay on Earth to help the Senshi. In the anime it could be seen as En hates Usagi cause she is trying to hide her feelings for her and the first time she blushes seeing Mamoru and Usagi together she is really looking at Usagi.

I wrote this is Aug 2008 but in Feb 2009 I found a Doujinshi that paired En with Usagi. It was all in Japanese so I could not read it but at least I know it is not such a strange pairing and I am not the only one to think of this pairing.

* * *

Usagi and En were at the park with the Inner Senshi and the Shitennou, Mamoru and Hina, Naru and Umino, Motoki and Rekia, Asanuma and Unazuki the cats having a picnic. "Um En," Usagi started, "Can I asked you a question," as they walked from the group toward the pond.

"Yeah sure," En replied.

"Its kind of personal," Usagi told her.

"That is okay," said En.

"Um well," Usagi stuttered turning a nice shade of red. "Do you…well what I am trying to say."

"Go ahead Usagi. We have been friends for awhile," En encouraged her.

"Doyouhavenormalgirlparts?" Usagi asked quickly.

En chuckled. "Usagi breathe and try again."

"Do you have normal girl parts?" Usagi asked turning about ten shades of red.

"Of course I do," En said. "I have four breast, two vagianas and a penis," she replied seriously.

Usagi just stared at En with her mouth open. "Oh," was all she managed to say.

En could not hold her laughter in any longer. "Sorry Usagi I could not resist. They only difference between you and me is our skin color and the fact that I need energy to live." En composed herself. "Why with that question all of the sudden?"

"I have always wondered since I met you and Ali," Usagi replied, "but I was always too embarrassed to ask."

En just laughed and smiled at Usagi. "You know I am glad I took the time to get to know you."

"Why did you and Ali come back to Earth," Usagi wonder.

"The tree did not thrive as good anywhere else. Your planet was as close to our home planet as we could find," En told her. "Thanks for helping us find away to get energy for the tree without hurting the humans."

"Yeah drain small amounts does not hurt them," Usagi agreed. "How come you decided to talk to me and be friends?"

"What is with the twenty questions Usa-chan?" En asked.

"Well," Usagi started, "You seem have a very strong dislike for me when were originally here."

"Gomen Usagi," En told her. "I was jealous because Ali had become infatuated with you but if I remember you did not particularly like me either."

"Only because you were after Mamoru," Usagi stated.

En noticed Usagi said Mamoru and not Mamo-chan. "Are you two fighting?" she asked.

Usagi shook her head. "No we broke up awhile ago. It just did not work."

En noticed a bit of sadness in Usagi's voice. She put her arm around her. "It will be okay. Can I tell you a secret?"

"Yeah," Usagi replied enthusiastic that some one wanted to confide in her.

"The planet's atmosphere is not the only reason we came back," En told her. When Usagi looked at her questionably En smiled. "We came back because of you."

"I am glad we are all now friends," Usagi exclaimed.

"I realized one reason I was jealous of Ali and Mamoru is because they had your attention. After Ali and I left Earth I realized that not only Ali had a crush on you," En blushed. "But so did I."

This was not the first time a girl had confessed to Usagi so that did not shock her but she knew En love Ali. "What about Ali?"

"I still love him," she replied. "Back before when there was more than just Ali and I it was not uncommon for someone to have two lovers or for people of the same sex to be together. While I myself like both kinds Ali only likes the female of your species."

Just then Ali ran past them followed by Asanuma. "I just want a hug," Asanuma sang.

"I do not like you," yelled Ali. "Just go back to your life mate!" This caused everyone to laugh at Ali's misfortune.

"Why did I marry him?" Undizuki exclaimed dramatically.

"He is a strange one," En stated.

"Yeah I blame Mamoru for bring him into the group," Usagi told her. "They along with Motoki have been friends since at least high school."

"Yeah," Usagi replied. "Going back to what you said before."

"Sorry if that bothers you," En answered.

"No it does not," Usagi told her. "You are not the first girl who has confessed to me." Then in a whisper, "Most of the Senshi have at one point." Back in her normal voice, "It is just I never thought you liked me like that."

"At that point I did not realize I thought of you like that," En told her.

"I never considered myself any other way than straight," Usagi replied. "It was only after a Senshi from another planet confessed to me I realized I could feel that way for a woman." Usagi motioned to Setsuna, "As stoic as she is you would not believe what an amazing kisser she is."

En leaned over to Usagi and kissed her. When the kiss was finished En looked away blushing. "You taste like vanilla," En replied after a moment breaking the silence.

"Could we," Usagi started and blushed.

"Go to my apartment," En finished hopefully.

Usagi nodded En smiled and nodded in reply. Usagi turned to their crowd of friends. "Mina," Usagi yelled running toward them, "En and I will be back later." En wrapped her arms around Usagi and teleported away.

Still running from Asanuma, Ali yelled, "No En please don't leave me," with a horrified look on his face causing the rest of the group to laugh. Rei had been busy trying to light Jadeite on fire as he tried to touch her while Ami and Zoisite were curled up together reading. Minako took pleasure in leaning against Kunzite as he wrapped his arms around her protectively and whispered in her ear causing her to giggle while Makoto and Nephrite sat with Motoki and Reika as Makoto and Motoki talked about cooking. Mamoru just smiled and shook his head at his ex-girlfriend.

* * *

When En and Usagi appeared in En's apartment Usagi got a wicked grin on her face. "Travel by Alien. It's the fastest way to get where you want to go," Usagi said striking a Sailor V pose.

En rolled her eyes. "You have been around that strange guy that was after Ali for too long."

"How should we do this," Usagi asked.

"I will be as gentle or as rough as you would like me to be," En told her in between kisses as she started to undress Usagi.

"Good start," Usagi whispered as En caressed her slowly as she undressed the blonde. Usagi moaned as she pulled a still fully clothed En into a passionate kiss as En caressed Usagi's breast. Usagi broke the kiss and placed kisses on En's neck as she played with the zipper on En's bodysuit. Usagi ended on her knees as she unzipped En's bodysuit to her waist with the top part falling away from En's body. Usagi did not say a word but only stared at her.

"What is wrong," En asked seeing the way Usagi was staring at her. "If my natural appearance bothers you I can turn into my human form," En said morphing into her Natsumi persona.

"No," Usagi replied. "Please change back I was just shocked. I never imagined that underneath your clothes you were so amazingly beautiful." En blushed at the compliment.

Thank you," En replied. "You have a beautiful body too Usagi," as she looked over her new lover before closing in for a kiss but getting caught up in her bodysuit which still cover her legs. Usagi giggled as En stumbled. "Not funny," En mumbled yanking the rest of the bodysuit off her body and throwing it on the floor. "No where was I," End said moving towards Usagi.

Suddenly Usagi got bashful. "En we are in the living room. What if someone sees us or if Ali comes in?"

En smiled. "Usagi we are on the top floor. Ali should be smart enough not to bother us," kissing Usagi. "Plus he is probably still running from Asanuma." This last statement caused both Usagi and En to laugh think about Asanuma chasing Ali earlier that day in the park.

Once the girls quit laughing Usagi pulled En into a deep kiss and pulled her to the floor behind the couch. En smiled as her actions caused Usagi to tense and moan. As she worked En trailed kisses over Usagi's shoulders and breast. Once En was done teasing and pleasing Usagi and she began to feel her body react to Usagi's sounds of pleasure. "Follow me to the couch I want to show you something," En whispered.

Usagi liked the couch much better as it was softer than the rough carpet. Sitting on the couch En pushed Usagi on her back and then kissed Usagi before moving down the blonde's body. When En got to where she wanted to be she flipped her body so she was in the opposite direction that Usagi was facing. Usagi understood what En wanted as En grabbed Usagi's hips. "Oh Kami," moaned Usagi and responded by grabbing the green skinned girls hips causing her to moan in pleasure.

* * *

As Ali and En lay in their bed that night Ali looked over at En. "So love," he asked, "How was she?"

"Amazing," En smiled. "She is completely into girls though. Sorry Ali." Then she laughed. "How did you get away from that guy?"

"His wife dragged him home," Ali replied.

"He is married," En exclaimed.

"Yeah I was surprised too," Ali said, "Apparently he married Motoki's sister." Ali looked at En trying to figure out what to say. "Was she better than me?"

"No one is better than you," En purred as they kissed. "I had to hold back because I did not want to hurt her."

* * *

Usagi was glad she could talk to her friends about her sex life and they did not get weirded out. The Senshi had all remembered back in the time of the Silver Millennium they had all been with each other at some point before the Inner Senshi and Serenity had found their soul mates in Shitennou and Endymion. Haruka and Michiru even had a few other partners at one point or another and Setsuna and Hotaru had gotten together. Right now Usagi was talking to Minako even though she wanted to talk to Naru she knew because she was straight Naru did not wanted hear about girl/girl sex.

"She was amazing Minako," Usagi told her. "They things she did and the way she made me feel I could not even began to put into words. You know what turned me on the most?"

"What," Minako asked. She loved these talks with Usagi as she remembered past girlfriends in both life times before she had found Kunzite. Minako smiled because she did not regret her past lovers or deciding to commit herself a hundred and ten percent to Kunzite once she found him now and in the past.

"I could tell that she was completely holding back because she did not want to hurt me," Usagi told Minako over the phone as she flopped on the couch in her apartment. "I can't wait to be with her again and I hope she does not hold back next time."

"How do you now there will be a next time?" Minako asked her princess. "She is with Ali."

"She told me she wanted to see me again," Usagi said, "Plus he knows and I am not trying to break them up." The conversation continued drifting to other topics including the newest manga.

* * *

Senshi Villain Love by DavisJes

Senshi Villain Love © DavisJes July - Aug 2008

Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi

* * *


	3. Usagi and Diamond

**Usagi and Diamond**

* * *

**The reason: **The anime version of Diamond is easier to like than the manga version because in the end he changed and tried to save Usagi. At the end when Usagi cried over Diamond's death could be seen as that while she was held captive she developed feelings for him. Diamond fell in love with her when he saw her but Mamoru only fell lin love with Usagi after he found out she was Sailor Moon and Princess Serenity.

* * *

Usagi woke up in a strange bed and in a strange dress. "Where am I?" she thought. The last thing she remembered was being with her Senshi. Usagi noticed the bed she was on had deep purple satin sheets and white pillows.

Suddenly a man in a white suit and purple lined cape with white hair was standing in front of her. The man bowed to her. "I am Prince Diamond of the Black Moon Clan and you, Serenity, are in my castle."

"Where are my Senshi and Mamoru?" asked Usagi trying to not let her fear control her.

"They are at the Crystal Palace frantically trying to find away to get you back. This castle is impenetrable and you will be my queen," Diamond said drawing closer to her as his black crescent moon turned into a third eye. "I will make you forget about him and love me," whispered Diamond.

That last sentence made Usagi's head jerk up and really looked at him. "It is you," she whispered as a smiled played on her face. "You are the one from my dream." When Diamond looked at her confused she explained. "Mamoru and I do not love each other. We did in the past but not now. He is engaged to a girl named Hina. I keep having this dream of a man in a white suit with white hair saying that he has been waiting for me."

"This is not how I thought it would be," Diamond thought, "but it explains why the King and Queen are only seen together in formal affairs. The marriage must be purely political and each has a lover on the side. That also leads to the question of whom the rabbit belongs to since she calls them both mother and father. Since must at least be related to Serenity because she has the mark of the white moon."

"I am not really sure of everything but I do know for sure that ChibiUsa is my daughter," Usagi told Diamond.

"Let me show you the rest of the palace if you feel up to it," Diamond suggested.

"I would like that," Usagi replied taking Diamond's hand.

* * *

The palace was dimly lit by torches which lined the black crystal wall of the dark palace. As they walked through the palace Usagi could feel an evil through out. Suddenly she fell to the floor clutching her head. Diamond rushed to her side. "Serenity," he yelled.

"So much evil," she cried holding her head. Looking at Diamond with tears in her eyes, "It is all around this castle and it is poisoning you and the people of you clan," she said before collapsing. Diamond picked her up noticing they were outside the room where the Black Crystal was kept.

He quickly teleported back to Serenity's room and careful laid her on the bed. "Amethyst," Diamond said telepathically through the link he shared with all the people of the Black Moon Clan.

"Yes my Prince," a cool voice answered in his head.

"Bring cold cloths and watch over Serenity," he ordered.

A girl with deep purple eyes and shoulder length pale purple hair appeared dressed in a lavender tunic style top and black pants The girl laid a damp cloth on Usagi's forehead as Diamond teleported away.

"Alert me as soon as she wakes," she heard in her mind.

* * *

Usagi slowly opened her eyes and looked around at the black stone walls and purple satin sheets. She noticed she was back in the room that Diamond had assigned to her and there was girl about her age with purple hair sitting beside her bed. "What happened and who are you?"

"My name is Amethyst," the girl bowed, "Prince Diamond said you fainted Lady Serenity."

"Please call me Usagi," she told Amethyst.

"I shall go tell the Prince you are awake," Amethyst said before vanishing.

"How do you feel?" Diamond asked appearing in her room.

"I feel dizzy," she replied still in the bed. "The dark energy is overwhelming." Usagi looked at Diamond with eyes full of pain. "I can't read people like Rei-chan but everything feels so dark. I can't breathe."

"What can I do?" Diamond asked kneeling by her bed.

"I don't know," she moaned.

"Rest," he said. "I will be back," kissing her before he left. "Amethyst," Diamond called telepathically, "Watch Serenity while I go talk to Wiseman."

* * *

"Wiseman," Diamond yelled walking into the chamber where the Black Crystal was kept.

"You called my Prince," the Wiseman answered hovering over the floor.

"What is wrong with Serenity?" Diamond demanded.

"She is too pure to be here," he answered, "We must give her some energy from the Black Crystal." Diamond nodded and left the room. Wiseman laughed and waved his hand over his crystal ball. "Soon the Ginzuishou and the Earth will be mine," he whispered.

Hearing Wiseman's words Sapphire quickly vanished from behind the pillar where he was hiding. "I have to tell Diamond," Sapphire thought.

* * *

"Serenity," Diamond whispered kneeling beside her bed. "I know how to make you feel better," he told her as a third eye appeared from the black inverted crescent moon on his forehead. His earring began to pulse with dark energy causing Usagi to scream in pain.

"My Prince," Amethyst pleaded. "You are killing her."

"No," he growled showing the young girl away. "Wiseman said this would help."

"Brother," Sapphire appeared behind him, "listen to our sister. She is right. The energy from the dark crystal is killing her. I over heard Wiseman and all he wants are Serenity's crystal and control of Earth."

A piercing scream erupted from Usagi as the Ginzuishou appeared outside her body. The Ginzuishou pulsed sending a beam of silver energy towards Diamond knocking him backwards as his earring feel to the floor and shattered. "What have I done?" he whispered crawling toward Usagi as the whole room was bathed in a silver light. When the light faded the Ginzuishou went back inside Usagi's body and she opened her eyes.

"Diamond," she whispered looking at him, Sapphire and Amethyst noticing that not only were their earrings gone but so were the mark of the Black Moon Clan from their brows.

"Serenity I am sorry," Diamond cried. "I'm sorry I hurt you. I have always loved you." Diamond wrapped her in a kiss which she did not pull away from.

Pulling away she smiled. "Call me Usagi. You, Sapphire and Amethyst can come back to the 20th Century with me. You could probably live with the four sisters." Usagi looked at Sapphire, "I am sure Pretz would love to see you."

"How can I make it up to you?" Diamond asked Usagi.

"Love me and never leave me," she replied, "Also help me defeat the one who was controlling you." The three remaining members of the Black Moon Clan nodded.

* * *

"The shields should recognize my signature and let us through," Sailor Moon told them then laughed. "Well that is what Mercury said but I do not understand it."

"Won't the Senshi attack?" asked Sapphire.

Sailor Moon shook her head, "Not when they see me." The three nodded. "Stand close to me," she said as Diamond wrapped his around her. "Moon Teleport!"

* * *

"Intruders," yelled Mars as lights flashed, summoning her Flame Sniper

"Diamond," hissed Jupiter with lighting dancing around her..

"Wait!" Moon yelled.

"Get out of the way," ordered Mamoru and King Endymion's projection at the same time.

"No," Moon said holding her ground. "Diamond is not evil," she shook her head. "None of them are."

"She is right," Mercury said scanning them. "My computer is picking up no evil aura around them. Also," Mercury looked up from her computer, "their earrings and black crescent marks on their brows are gone."

"Why are you here?" demanded Venus.

"We want to help fix what we have done," Diamond said.

"We want to help defeat the one who controlled us, Wiseman," Sapphire spoke up.

"Fine but you hurt Usagi or any of us and I will fry all of you without a second thought," threatened Mars.

"I will finish anything that is left," added Jupiter.

"How did you get pass the barrier?" asked King Endymion's projection.

"The future Senshi recognized my signature," replied Moon.

The palace shook and everyone heard laughter ring out. Rushing outside they saw a dark green dragon that almost looked black with bright green fur on its neck.

"Emerald," Diamond said seeing a crown of dark crystal resting on the dragons head.

"You will be mine soon," Emerald thought looking at Diamond before breathing black fire in Sailor Moon's direction.

Diamond pushed Usagi out of the way taking the hit for her. "Idiot!" she screamed. "Why did you do that?"

"To protect you," he replied weakly.

"You are human now," she told him tears running down her face.

"I will always love you," he said as his hand fell from her face.

"No!" screamed Sailor Moon and with tears running down her face she stood with her Senshi behind her.

As she powered up for an attack Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus followed her lead and placed their hands on her shoulders. "Sailor Planet Attack!"

The attack sped toward the dragon hitting it dead on. As the dragon disappeared they could hear Emerald's scream of defeat and cries of sorrow pain at having lost her love to Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon de-transformed and went back to Diamond's body. Holding his head in her lap she cried. "Just when I found you I lost you," she whispered.

Wiseman appeared above them, "Time for you all to die."

"Never," yelled Jupiter standing in front of Usagi as Mars stood off to her right with Mercury on her left and Venus behind Usagi.

Usagi turning into Princess Serenity as she stood summoning her Moon Wand, "Will not let you destroy this planet," she yelled. "Moon Crystal Elimination!"

As the silver light sped toward the Wiseman he raised his hands to cover his face. "No," he screamed. "That light again," he thought as the beam hit him turning his body and cloak to dust. His crystal ball dropped to the ground shattering into tiny uncountable pieces.

"Please come back to the 20th Century with us," Usagi said. Sapphire and Amethyst nodded. "I want to take Diamond back with us and give him a proper burial," she said to her friends as she began to cry again.

"Usako I am sorry I really am," Mamoru said bringing her into a hug.

"Thank you," she sniffed. Then she whispered, "I am glad we could remain friends even though we are not lovers in this life."

"Me too," he said kissing the top of her head. "We will always share a bond no one can break no matter what may happen."

* * *

It had been a year since Usagi had lost Diamond. She had turned 19 and moved out of her parent's home. With her friends help she had moved into the same apartment building as Makoto. Usagi still had a love for bunnies and pink but she had unconsciously found herself decorating her apartment and especially her bedroom in white and hues of purple.

The only black furniture in her apartment was the couch. The couch was her way of dealing. She had told herself she would never fall asleep crying in her bedroom as it would be only happy memories of Diamond she would have in there.

There was a knock at the door of her apartment. "Go away," she mumbled barely above a whisper.

"Serenity," someone called from the hall.

Usagi flew to the door she ran so fast. Throwing open the door she began to cry new tears seeing the man standing in front of her. "How?" she cried clinging to Diamond hoping he was not going to vanish.

"Usagi I am not going to vanish but I do need to breath," Diamond said prying her arms from him. "If you will let me in I will tell you what I know." Usagi stepped aside letting him into her apartment. "A fairy with light blond hair wearing a pale yellow sundress took me to this place where it seemed there were millions of stars. A woman only a few inches tall in a sheer, beaded dress with long flowing white hair told me that I had redeemed myself when I gave my life for you. She asked me if I wanted to go in what she called the Galaxy Cauldron and wait to be born again or come back to you." Pulling her close Diamond kissed her. "You can guess which I choose."

"How did you find me?" Usagi asked as her tears lessened.

"The Guardian Cosmos, that is what she called herself," he said, "waved her glowing staff and when I opened my eyes I was in front of your door."

"Sapphire and Amethyst are living with the sisters," Usagi told Diamond. "You could stay with me," she suggested.

"I would love to," he said kissing her pushing her down on the couch.

* * *

"It still have not told my parents about you or even that I am dating someone," Usagi told Diamond one night.

"That is understandable," he replied. "I have not been back for that long."

Usagi shook her head. "Papa found out about Mamoru and it was not a good thing. I thought he was going to have a stroke. Although Mamoru and I only went out on a few dates the time Papa caught him kissing me on the front porch you would have though he was doing more than a kiss."

"I can understand," Diamond told her. "You are his only daughter so he is protective of you."

"Papa does not think anyone is good enough for me," Usagi laughed. "It did not help when Papa found out that he was older than me." She looked at Diamond with a slight smile, "Older just like you."

"I would never do anything to you that you are not ready for," Diamond assured her.

"Where is he!" someone screamed from the hall with a loud knock on the door. "Usagi Serenity Tuskino, open this door now!"

"Papa?" asked Diamond.

Usagi nodded, "Papa." She went to the door and unlocked it. "It is not what you think Papa."

"Kenji put the gun down," Ikuko said trying to calm her husband.

"I heard your mother on the phone with you the other night. That you were seeing someone," Kenji told his daughter. "Now I come to find out he is living here."

"Papa just because he is here now does not mean he is living here," insisted Usagi.

"Do you deny it?" Kenji questioned. Usagi would not meet his gaze. "See!"

"Kenji, sit down," Ikuko insisted. "You are scaring the young man."

"I will not," Kenji told his wife.

"Sir," Diamond began. "If I may explain?" he asked.

"How can you explain for defiling my daughter?" Kenji demand.

"Papa!" yelled Usagi shocked.

"I have done no such thing to your daughter," Diamond informed Kenji. "Yes we have slept in the same bed but no more than that."

Usagi thought her father would explode at Diamond's last statement but he just sat that looking at Diamond as if he did not expect that much honesty.

Ikuko spoke next. "Would you and Diamond like to come over for dinner tonight? That way Diamond can be properly introduced to the family." Usagi looked at Diamond and then back to her mother with a nod. "Good. See you around 6pm then." Ikuko patted her husband who still sat there dumbfounded on the shoulder, "Come on dear. I don't even think they have had their breakfast yet."

"Are you sure I will survive?" Diamond asked half jokingly.

"You will be fine," Usagi insisted.

"Won't he be closer to his guns," Diamond said.

"I did not know he had that one," Usagi said. "He always threatened to go after any boyfriend I had but I never believe he had a gun."

* * *

That night Usagi and Diamond stood at the Tsukino's front door. Diamond was wearing a white short sleeve shirt with a purple dress shirt over it and a black pair of pants. Usagi wore a pink dress past her knees and her hair in the usual style.

"I am thinking about cutting my hair," she said absently before opening the door. "Mama we are here," Usagi said as they walked in the door.

Ikuko came out of the kitchen with her apron on and hugged Usagi. "It will go better than the surprise this morning," she said softly. "Your father is in his office."

"Thanks Mama," Usagi said as the older Tuskino went back in the kitchen. "I am going to get Papa, you wait on the couch."

"Young man," Kenji said coming into the living room with his arm wrapped protectively around his daughter's shoulders.

"Mr. Tuskino," Diamond said standing and holding out his hand.

Kenji looked at Diamond's hand for a moment and then shook it. When she sat down on the couch he made sure he was sitting between Usagi and Diamond.

"Papa," Usagi began but Kenji cut her off as he started to question Diamond.

"What kind of name is Diamond?" Kenji asked.

"Papa!" Usagi exclaimed but her father ignored her.

"It is okay Usagi," Diamond insisted. "You are probably not the first nor the last to ask that question," he told the man sitting in front him. "My parents seemed to have a liking for gemstones. I have a brother named Sapphire and two cousins named Amethyst and Emerald. My mother's name was Opal. Once parents were married and my father became the leader of our clan he changed his name from Kuro to Dursy Spinel."

"So your surname is Dursy?" Kenji asked.

"Yes sir," Diamond nodded.

"That is a black gemstone is it not?" Kenji prodded and Diamond nodded. "What do you mean your father took over your clan?"

"Kenji you ask too many questions," Ikuko said coming from the kitchen.

"It is okay," Diamond assured the purple haired woman. "I have been meaning to tell Usagi all of this and there is no reason to keep it from her parents as well." Diamond took a deep breath before he spoke again. "My clan is very spiritual rooted. We also believe in the powers that certain gems and stones hold. My mother was the clan leader's daughter so when she married my father became the clan leader when my grandfather. Therefore I would have been the next in line to rule."

Kenji and Ikuko both perked up at the news that their daughter was dating a prince. "Maybe he is good enough for my Usagi," Kenji thought.

Usagi knew what was coming next by the last statement and she tried to hold the tears back as Diamond continued. "There was a war between my clan and another. We were banished to a distant land far away from our home. My father and mother never saw their home land again. I took over the leadership of my clan but I was so enraged by my parent's death that I allowed myself to be fooled by the words of another. One who sought only to control myself and my people for his own gain. Myself, my brother, and five of our cousins are all that left of our clan."

"Oh dear," Ikuko said putting her hand to her mouth. "Usagi go get your brother. Dinner is ready."

* * *

After dinner Usagi and Diamond had said their goodbyes to Shingo and her parents Usagi stopped as they walked to the car. "Why did you tell Papa so much?"

Diamond shrugged. "I am not sure," he said. "Something felt right. I never want to keep anything from you and so I thought I should not keep anything from your parents."

Usagi kissed him. "I think I love you more each day."

"I know I do," he told her as they started walking towards the car.

* * *

EDIT: Oct 6, 2009 Added 4 more pages.

**Senshi Villain Love by DavisJes**

**Senshi Villain Love © DavisJes July - Aug 2008**

**Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**


	4. Ami and Zoicite

**Ami and Zoicite**

* * *

**The reason:** Semi-cannon because of picture that the artist did of all Serenity/Endymion and the Senshi coupled with the Shitennou.

* * *

"Princess Mercury," Zoicite bowed to the blue haired girl.

"General Zoicite," Ami replied still not fully trusting the Earth Generals.

"May I?" Zoicite asked gesturing to the chair across from her.

"I am waiting for someone," Ami replied coolly.

"No wonder they call her the ice queen," Zoicite though. "So am I," he said aloud taking a seat.

"I think you miss understood me," Ami told me.

"I got a note under the door of the quarters where I am staying," Zoicite said pulling a folded piece of paper from his pocket. "The letter instructed me to come to this room and this table."

Ami pulled a piece of paper from her book, "As did I."

"What does your note say?" inquired Zoicite.

"Meet me in the lounge which over looks the fountain. I will be waiting at the table by the window after dinner at dusk," Ami read aloud.

"This is exactly the same as mine," Zoicite whispered.

"May I?" asked Zoicite pointing to the paper in her hand.

"Also may I?" Ami answered his question with a question.

Both sets of eyes went wide as they read the others letters.

"Endymion," Zoicite whispered.

"Serenity," Ami whispered at the same moment.

"I think we have been set up my lady," Zoicite said as he handed the note back to Ami.

"By a rabbit and a prince," replied Ami with a sigh.

"Since you are here and I am here and there is a chess board here," Zoicite began. "Would you maybe want to play a game?"

"Well I normally play a game with Princess Pluto after dinner but she seems to not be coming tonight," replied Ami.

Zoicite smiled as he sat back down and arranged his pieces on the board. "I have never seen pieces like this before," he commented examining the interesting pieces before him. "I am used to black and white pieces that are not this detailed."

"These," Ami gestured to the blue dragons before her, "were given to me by my father the King of Mercury. They are made from ice excavated from the deepest caves of Mercury."

"And these," Zoicite asked picking up a gray lavender piece which resembled swirling mist.

"Those pieces belong to Princess Pluto," Ami told the blonde general then she raised an eyebrow, "and as far as I know she has never let anyone use them but her."

Now not only was Zoicite nervous from being alone with the one lady he truly had a crush on but was scared to touch the pieces before him for fear of breaking them. Zoicite knew that it would be something serious if he broke a piece because it was rumored that the Princess of Pluto controlled the very fabric of time.

* * *

Pacing in her room Princess Pluto mumbled to herself. "If one of those pieces gets broken I will break Princess Serenity."

"You shouldn't speak of our princess that way Suna," a girl clad in a purple dress with black hair which stopped just above her shoulders.

Suddenly a cockroach ran out in front Princess Pluto causing her to scream and fall over a chair. "I swear that damn thing followed me from the Gates," she muttered while the other girl silently smiled thinking how she was the only one who knew even the stoic Time Senshi could act like their spastic Moon Princess.

* * *

Princess Serenity sneezed. "Endy I think someone is talking about me," she said snuggling up to him.

* * *

"Are we going to play?" Ami asked. "Or do you want to stare at the pieces some more?" Not receiving and answer Ami sighed and stood, "Maybe you do not really know how to play," she said coolly as she walked by.

"No," Zoicite quickly said grabbing her hand.

Ami turned to him and yanked her hand from his. "Then let us play," she replied sitting back down in front of her pieces. Ami switched all her pieces around from the order they had been in placing the pawns on the back row and the King, Queen, Knight and Bishop on the front row.

Zoicite watched the Princess of Mercury closely. "What is she doing with her pieces," he thought.

Noticing Zoicite's stare Ami explained. "The Princess of Pluto and I switch how we play each week. One week we play by Plutonian rules and the other week we play by Mercurial rules. This week is the week we are playing by Mercurial rules."

Zoicite stared at Princess Mercury. He opened his mouth to speak but then closed it.

"You don't know Mercurial or Plutonian chess rules do you?" Ami asked. Zoicite nodded ashamed. "Will Terrain rules suit you?" Ami replied almost sounding disgusted. Then she looked at Zoicite before giving a genuine smile before arranging her pieces for Terrain chess. "General Zoicite you should be glad we are not playing Lunarian chess."

"Lunarian chess?" Zoicite questioned.

"Yes," Ami nodded, "Each planet has their own rules for chess although Venus has somehow turned chess into a very sensual sexual game."

"What is so hard about Lunarian chess?" he inquired.

"Well," Ami said taking her glasses off to clean them. "Lunarian chess itself is not hard. It is more like Princess Serenity's version of Lunarian chess is difficult. As hard as I try I just do not understand it. Her Lunarian chess rules make no logical sense."

"Maybe it is possible to melt the ice," Zoicite thought. "Ladies first," Zoicite said gesturing to the board.

Ami picked up one of her pawns and moved one space forward.

Zoicite picked up one of his pawns and did the same.

Ami repeated the same move with another pawn and then Zoicite did the same.

Zoicite had greatly under estimated the Mercurial Princess and the game was over rather quickly. Zoicite sat there stunned as Princess Mercury stood and bowed. "Thank you for the game," she said before leaving.

* * *

"That girl is just not human," Zoicite through his hands up as he paced Kunzite's room.

"They say she is the smartest of Princess Serenity's guards," replied Kunzite.

"Smart," yelled Zoicite, "she was like five moves ahead of me. Me!"

"Drama Queen," Jadeite coughed.

"You can't always win Zoi," Nephrite told him.

"Use this as a lesson," Kunzite said.

"It is a wonder we have not been ambushed in battle," Jadeite said implying that because their strategist was Zoicite.

"I under estimated her that was all," Zoicite said huffing sitting in a chair crossing his arms over his chest.

* * *

"That game went quicker than expected," Ami sighed as she began to play with Minako's hair. "I need to have a talk with Serenity but I have to give it to her that he seems more intelligent than the other men who have called on me."

Minako quit brushing the part of her hair which Ami was not playing with and jumped up dramatically pulling Ami toward her. "Does this mean I am going to loose you?"

"What about that Earth General you are infatuated with?" Ami asked.

"You, Rei, Makoto and Setsuna will always hold a very most special place in my heart," Minako replied leaning in for a kiss.

Ami blushed. "It is hard to believe I use to shy away from love. The royal families would all die if they knew how much we truly all loved each other."

"It was hard enough for people to accept Haruka and Michiru," Minako smiled. "They are the only two that have stayed in a committed relationship. That is something I do understand."

"That is because you a Venusian," Rei said walking in followed by Makoto.

"Rei," Minako rushed the Princess of Mars. "Ami is leaving us for one of Endymion's generals."

"You are chasing Kunzite," Makoto stated.

Minako stuck her tongue out at the Princess of Jupiter "Nephrite," was all she said causing Makoto to blush.

Rei put an arm around Ami and Minako, "The guys will never come between the bonds I share with you."

"Guys?" Minako asked grinning.

Makoto laughed. "Jadeite is still hounding her and I think she is starting to give in." Ignoring Rei's ranting Makoto turned to Ami, "How was it?"

"We only played a very quick game of chess but I can tell Zoicite is interested in me and not my status."

"We if he hurts you I will hurt him," Makoto said punching her fist together.

"Mina-chan would you be able to be faithful to Kunzite if you catch him," Rei asked.

"I am always faithful to my lover," Minako said matter-of-factly.

"I think I remember catching you in bed with not only Ami but Makoto too," Rei replied.

"But you forgave me," Minako smiled, "was it because you had also been with Ami before then?" Minako stated knowingly.

"Enough about how much we love each other," Makoto said. "I thought we came here to get our dear Ami together with Zoicite."

"We got to get your to stop being such an ice queen toward guys and especially Zoicite," Minako said enthusiastically. Ami glared at Minako when she said ice queen. "Well the name fits Ames."

* * *

Zoicite found Princess Mercury in the Moon Palace's library. Zoicite approached her and bowed. "My lady," Zoicite waited to him for what seemed like forever until she answered him.

"Yes General Zoicite," Princess Mercury said placing her book on the table in front of her.

"Would you care to take a walk with me?" he asked hopefully.

"That will be okay," she said rising from her chair.

"Princess," Zoicite began as they walked from the library. "Have I done something to offend you?"

"No," she replied quickly.

"Then why," Zoicite began but thought better of it and did not speak further.

"Then why what," demanded Ami crossing her arms over her chest.

"Why do you put up a wall to everyman who tries to get to know you?" Zoicite said. "I have seen you at the balls. If you dance with any man it ends as quickly as possible and sometimes you do not get through the while dance."

"Well General," Ami began, "those peacocks think they are the goddess' gift to women and only talk to me because I am a princess. They never want to get to know me and only talk about themselves the whole night." After Ami finished speaking she turned and walked away leaving Zoicite very confused about what had just occurred.

Zoicite turned to walk back to his room he was staying at and saw Jadeite leaning against the wall. "Man, Zoi she is an ice queen. I though the Princess of Mars was cruel."

* * *

"It's not like you to blow up like that Ami," Makoto told her as she tended her flowers.

"I know but thinking about those jerks at the balls I have to put up with every time just got to me," Ami replied as she cataloged some plants she had not seen before. "I have not seen this flower before Mako-chan," Ami said referring to a blue flower with multi colored pistils.

Makoto smiled. "It is one I cross bred myself."

"The blues and pinks blend together so beautifully," Ami said admiring the flower more.

"I took a Cornflower from Mercury and a Temple Plant from Jupiter," Makoto replied proudly.

"I love how the blue petals of the Cornflower while the pistils have been elongated and change from a dark blue at the bottom to the bright pink at the tips with ranges of purple in the middle," Ami praised Makoto.

The princess of Jupiter went over to Ami and clipped the flower she was holding. "You take this one."

"Makoto," Ami began.

Makoto shook her head, "Keep this to remember us by," and then placed a kiss on the bluenette forehead. "Next time give Zoicite another chance."

After Ami left Makoto went back to the flower she had been tending before which was a mix of pinks and oranges.

* * *

When Ami got back to her room she closed her eyes and concentrated on the flower between her hands. In a quick flash of light the flower was encased in ice to preserve it for eternity. She placed the flower beside a living flame in cased in ice on the shelf above her bed.

* * *

A few days later when Princess Serenity and her court were having lunch in the garden while Serenity and Minako were talking about what they would wear to the next ball Luna came and told the girls that they would not have to dance with strangers as Prince Endymion's guards would still be on the Moon. Serenity, Minako and Makoto were excited at the chance to dance with the men they were in love with. Makoto and Nephrite had already become a couple while Minako was still chasing the aloof stoic white haired general. Rei muttered something about having to deal with Jadeite all night was worse because at least before she could ditch the other guys. Ami was still not completely sure about Zoicite but was as cold to him anyone.

* * *

Artemis told Endymion and his generals as they trained that Queen Serenity requested their presence at the next ball. Endymion accepted on all their behalves and Nephrite was looking to the ball as much as Endymion was. Kunzite mention something above hyper blondes while Jadeite wondered if the Princess of Mars was a dangerous on the dance floor as he had heard. Zoicite stood there quietly thinking about how he could impress the Princess of Mercury that she would let her guard down and let him in her life.

* * *

The night of the ball came and so far the only couples on the dance floor from their group where Serenity and Endymion who were later followed by Makoto and Nephrite. Minako was rapidly chatting to Kunzite who looked as if he was in another world. Kunzite had commented on Minako's lack of leadership skills but little did he know that while Venusians were known to be loud and flashy Minako was constantly keeping her eye on her princess.

Ami smiled as she though how Kunzite would react if he saw Minako in battle because he would not believe she was the same person. As Ami leaned against the wall she did not realize Zoicite had come up to her until he spoke.

"Will you honor me with a dance my lady," Zoicite asked with a bow toward Princess Mercury. Ami nodded and took Zoicite offered hand.

Once on the dance floor Zoicite began to speak. "Looks like Endymion and Nephrite are having a good time."

"It would seem Serenity and Makoto are as well," replied Ami. Her eyes widened in surprise as she saw the Cornflower in his coast breast pocket. "How did I miss such a large flower?" she thought. "That is a pretty large flower to have on while we are dancing. Don't you think it would get crushed?"

Zoicite kicked himself mentally. "Stupid you were supposed to give her the flower before you asked her to dance. Maybe I can play this off," he thought. "Oh that is where I put it. I did not want it to get crushed while I was looking for you and forgot where I put it." Zoicite took the flower off his coat with one hand while they where still dancing. Ami and Zoicite both paused in their dance for a moment as Zoicite held her hair clip in place while sliding the Cornflower in the clip and not messing Ami's hair up. "This is for you," Zoicite said causing Princess Mercury to blush.

"Thank you. It is lovely," Ami said as they began to dance again. After a few more dances Ami asked Zoicite if he would like to go to the balcony for some fresh air.

"Yes I would," he replied as they walked of the dance floor.

"It was quite warm in there with so many people," Ami replied closing her eyes as the cool air hit her skin.

"I didn't notice," Zoicite said looking at how beautiful she was.

"The sky is so clear and beautiful tonight," Ami started as another breeze ruffled her hair.

"Not as beautiful as you are," Zoicite whispered coming up behind Princess Mercury.

"Zoicite," Ami whispered turning toward him realizing their lips were inches apart.

"Ami," Zoicite said asking permission to kiss her.

* * *

Time went by and all of Serenity's guards were with Endymion's guards. Minako and Makoto had caught Rei and Jadeite one morning in Rei's bed after a night of Martian Ale and poker with the other Senshi and Shitennou. Kunzite finally let his walls down and admitted his feelings for Minako when Endymion "ordered" him to confess to Minako and quit stalking her and being a "closet Venus groupie."

"Zoi," Ami said quietly.

"Yes Ami," he replied pulling her closer.

"Do you love me?" she asked looking out at Earth. "I miss you so much when you are on Earth."

"Yes and I miss you too," he replied kissing her deeply. "Let me show you," he whispered in her ear as he carried her into their room. Placing her on the bed he picked up something from the table beside the bed. Looking at Ami he got on his knees. "Marry me?" Zoicite asked opening the box to reveal a ring with the bluest stone she had ever seen.

"Yes," replied Ami kissing him and pulling him onto the bed after he placed the ring on her finger.

* * *

Biology was not my strong point so ignore anything wrong with my cross breeding flowers.

* * *

Senshi Villain Love by DavisJes

Senshi Villain Love © DavisJes July 2008 - Feb 2009

Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi


	5. Usagi and Rubeus

**Usagi and Rubeus**

* * *

**The Reason: **I blame Technopoptart 100% for this one because of the fan art she did .com/art/Usagi-s-Dirty-lil-Secret-113142868**  
**

* * *

As Neo Queen Serenity walked toward her and Endymion's bed chambers she heard noises. Serenity sighed and shook her head. "It is a normal thing but if Endy is going to watch porn he really should not have it so loud that it can be heard out here in the hall," she thought. That made her laugh thinking about the first time she had caught him watching a video. The normally calm King of Crystal Tokyo turned bright red and began stuttering trying to make an excuse. Serenity had just smiled and kissed him telling him it was okay. They had since then even watched some together to get ideas.

"Endy," Serenity began as she walked in their room but was shocked at the scene before her. All Neo Queen Serenity could see was green. Long green hair was spread all over her and Endymion's bed. Serenity stood there in shock as she saw and heard the two people in her bed who had not noticed her in the door way. The image of the Senshi of Pluto in Serenity's bed on top of Serenity's husband with her green hair undone from it's normal bun falling over her shoulders, her body, Endymion and the bed would be forever etched in Serenity's mind.

Serenity did not bother to muffle her cries as she turned and ran from the room. Serenity never saw Setsuna's face and Endymion did not notice as a tear slowly ran down her face as she heard Serenity run away. Serenity's first thought was the run to Rei but after seeing Setsuna with Endymion she did not know who she could trust. Serenity ran past the servants in the halls as they stared at their Queen in surprise. Serenity ran past Haruka who saw her crying but she refused to stop and confide in the Wind Senshi. Serenity ran past the guards and threw the front doors of the palace open. Serenity kept running not knowing where she was heading trying to run from the images in her mind. Serenity ran until she was exhausted collapsing on the roadside with her dress was muddy and torn from her stumbling on the ground and through bushes.  


* * *

A man with flame red hair walked along the road toward where he and his clan where camped. The man and his clan were gypsies who had no permanent residence but constantly traveled around. He came upon a figure lying on the side of the road. As he neared the figure his eyes went wide in surprise. "Why is the Queen out here?" he thought. He quickly took off his cloak, threw it over her and picked her up carefully in his arms. Once in his tent he cleaned her cuts and changed her clothes. The man also undid the Queen's unique hairstyle and then watched her in a fitful sleep.  


* * *

Serenity awoke to strange surrounding and realized she wore clothes other than her own. Looking around she realized she was in what looked like a gypsy tent. "How did I get here?" she wondered.

"You are awake," a man said coming in the tent causing Serenity to quickly pull the sheets around her. "Don't worry. I will not nor have not harmed you. My name is Rubeus." After he sat some things on the table he turned back to her. "Are you hungry?"

Serenity nodded as she slowly got out of the bed. "Thank you," she said quietly.

As she at Serenity wondered if Rubeus knew who she was. Almost as if reading her mind he answered her question. "Yes I know who you are but I will not tell anyone if you do not wish." Serenity's hands immediately flew to her head. "I undid your hair in anyone came in and saw you. Where I found you I figured you did not want anyone to know who you were."

"Do you have a mirror?" Serenity asked. As Serenity braided her hair she laughed. "I was not very graceful when I was young. It would probably be safest to not leave my hair down." When she finished braiding her hair Serenity wrapped part of it in a bun leaving the other half hanging down.

Rubeus watched her the entire time not able to take his eyes off her. He could not believe she was sitting there in front of him. "Seren…" he began but she cut him off.

"Please call me Usagi," Serenity told Rubeus.

"Usagi," Rubeus repeated. "That means rabbit, correct?" Serenity nodded. "What are you going to do about," he stopped and pointed to his own forehead referring to Serenity's crescent moon mark.

"Oh yeah," she smiled. Serenity closed her eyes and concentrated as the mark on her forehead disappeared.

"Feel free to stay here as long as you like Usagi," Rubeus told her.

"Thank you," she replied looking at the ground trying to think of an explanation.

"You do not owe me a reason," he told Serenity. "If you need someone to talk to I am here. Would you like to meet the rest of my clan?"

"That would be nice," Serenity answered.

"Rubeus," someone yelled as he exited his tent. "Where have you been?"

Serenity hesitantly came from the ten after she heard the woman yelling. She saw a woman with bright green hair yelling at Rubeus.

"I was tending to a woman I found unconscious on the road side last night," he replied calmly. Rubeus turned to Serenity and smiled. "Usagi this is my sister Emerald. Emerald this is the lady I was just telling you about." Emerald turned and walked away. "Don't mind Emerald. She thinks every woman is going to try and take Diamond away from her. The two following her are Chiral and Achiral who have been in love with her since we were young."

A woman with long purple hair with two buns that resemble cat ears was tending some flowers. "Good morning Rubeus," she slightly bowed from her spot on the ground.

"Morning Koan," he replied with a warm smile causing the woman to blush.

"Hello," Koan said to Serenity noticing her.

Three more women came from the tent. "Koan is that Rubeus?" a woman asked with her brown her tied up in a bun held by a yellow bow.

"Yes Calaveras," Koan replied.

Rubeus gestured to a woman with the dark green hair in a bun, "This is Petz and," gesturing to a woman with ice blue hair in a braid, "this is Berthier," then Rubeus gestured to all four women, "They are the Ayakashi Sisters."

"Nice to meet you," Serenity bowed. "My name is Usagi."

Rubeus gestured to a tent that was twice as large than the others. "Diamond and his brother Sapphire are the leaders of our clan. You will meet them tonight at dinner."  


* * *

That night Rubeus borrowed a dress from one of the women in his clan and Tilmum helped make the dress fit Serenity. Diamond and Sapphire noticed Rubeus' guest immediately.

Emerald saw her initial dislike of Usagi was correct as Diamond could not see to keep his eyes of her even though Emerald was talking to him. "He used to look at me like that and me only. I was correct in thinking she would be a threat," Emerald thought angrily.

Diamond simply nodded and raised his glass before taking a drink. Sapphire did the same as his brother giving permission for the girl to stay.

"How long will you be with us?" Diamond asked Usagi.

"I am not sure Lord Diamond," Serenity replied mentally telling herself to act as her old self and not as a queen.

"Come to me if there is anything you need," Diamond suggested.

"Thank you Lord Diamond but Rubeus has been kind enough to take me in," Serenity replied placing her hand on Rubeus' hand. Serenity was not sure but she felt like something was slowly pulling her toward Rubeus.  


* * *

"Has anyone seen Serenity?" King Endymion demanded of the guards but no one replied. After the guards left Endymion turned to the Senshi, "Mars do you know where she is?"

"No," replied the Senshi of fire.

"She always goes to you," he demanded.

"Not this time," Mars yelled back.

"Are you lying?" Endymion growled.

"She is not lying," yelled Uranus. "We do not owe you an explanation for anything. Our duty is to Serenity. You just happen to be her husband."

"If I may," Pluto began.

"I think you have done enough Pluto," Venus said before leaving followed by Mars and Uranus leaving the other Senshi and Endymion confused.

"Leave," Endymion commanded the Senshi as the Shitennou stood by.

"Damn it!" Endymion thought pounding his fist on the arm of this throne. "Does Venus know? If so how does she know?"  


* * *

"Venus," yelled Mars catching up with her leader. "What is going on?"

"Tell Mercury and Jupiter to meet in my room," Venus said to Mars.

"Venus I would like to come too," Uranus asked. Venus looked at her uncertain. "I do not know what is going on but I saw Koneko leave."

"Fine," Venus replied walking away. "Bring Neptune too. We may need her mirror but not do tell Saturn or Pluto."  


* * *

Later that night six Senshi along with the two cats sat in Venus' quarters. "Serenity is gone because she is upset. Endymion," Venus spat out the King's name in disgust, ""has been unfaithful."

"I can still feel her in the city but I do not know where," Mars answered.

"That is why I wanted Neptune here," replied Venus.

"How do we know Endymion has been unfaithful?" asked Mercury. "He has always been devoted to her."

"I am the Senshi of Love you know," replied Venus. "Unfortunately Endymion was not just unfaithful with anyone but one of our own."

"What?" yelled Uranus jumping up.

"That is why I did not want Saturn here," Venus said calmly.

"How dare you," Uranus started but Venus cut her off.

"She is a child and I am not implying that," Venus told the Wind Senshi. "If you remember Saturn was not the only one left from this meeting."

"Pluto," whispered Neptune.

Venus nodded. "Neptune can you find Serenity with your mirror?"

Neptune called forth her Aqua Mirror and starred intently at the glass. After a few moments Neptune spoke, "Looks as if she is with a band of gypsies."

"That can't be Serenity," Jupiter said looking at Neptune's mirror seeing a blonde woman with her hair in a bun and braided.

"Look at her aura," Mars said. "It is Serenity."

All the Senshi were shocked as a man with red hair pulled Serenity into a kiss and she eagerly retuned the kiss. After that Neptune's mirror showed no more.  


* * *

"Rubeus," Serenity whispered kissing him again.

"I am sorry," Rubeus said backing away quickly. "I should not have done that. You have bee gone for months. Shouldn't you go back?"

Serenity stared at the floor. "I do not want to go back," she whispered.

"Serenity," Rubeus whispered and pulled her close. "What happened that night?"

Serenity began to cry softy into his shoulder. The only understandable word Rubeus heard was the King's name.

"Did he hurt you?" Rubeus asked angrily, his emotion surprising him as he did not realize how in love he had become with the Queen of Crystal Tokyo.

Serenity shook her head. "Not like that."

"It is okay," Rubeus said in a soothing voice letting her cry.

After a few minutes Serenity finally began to calm down. She took a few deep breaths before she spoke. "I found him with someone else." Her eyes began to tear up again but she shook her head willing herself not to cry. "Someone I thought I could trust."

"I would never hurt you like that," Rubeus whispered and kissed her. "Serenity I love you."

"Rubeus," Serenity said before passionately kissing him as he carried her to his bed which they had been sharing.  


* * *

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Venus asked Mercury who nodded.

"She has not come back by now then maybe she does not want to come back," Mercury suggested.

"Serenity is a whinny crybaby but she knows she has a duty to Crystal Tokyo," Mars said.

"And it is our duty to bring her back," Jupiter told the rest of the Inner Senshi who nodded in agreement.  


* * *

Venus went to the first person she saw, "Take us to your leader."

"Did you have to say it like that?" Mars groaned. Quickly smacking their leader Mars whispered, "Get serious."

Tilmum looked up to see Neo Queen Serenity's personal guard standing in front of him. "Why are they here?" he thought. "This way please," Tilmum said as he rose and began walking toward a tent that was larger than the others.

"Diamond you have visitors," he told someone in the tent as he and the Senshi stood outside.

"Enter please," someone replied.

As the Senshi entered they saw a white haired man sitting in a chair with a blue haired man standing to his right and a woman with green hair sitting beside his chair on the left.

"My name is Diamond," the white haired man spoke. "What brings the Queen's personal guard to my camp?"

"We have reason to believe the Queen is here and we have come to take her back," Venus answered.

There was silence until Mercury spoke up, "We are not implying you have done her wrong. We believe she came here on her own accord."

Diamond nodded to the blue haired man on his right. "Sapphire please asks Rubeus and his guest to come here."

"Yes Diamond," replied Sapphire and left.

Sapphire returned a few minutes later with a man with hair as red as fire and Serenity, although anyone but her Senshi would have recognized her. Serenity looked at the Senshi as she walked in and hesitated at first when she saw them but avoided meeting their eyes.

"You wished to see Diamond," Rubeus asked kneeling.

"Yes," Diamond nodded. "Neo Queen Serenity's personal guard," he motioned to the Senshi, "has reason to believe she is here in our camp and have come to take her back."

"Yes Lord Diamond," Rubeus said with a side glance to Serenity.

Serenity squeezed his hand and stood. "The Senshi are correct Lord Diamond. Thank you and your clan for caring for me while I was here. I shall no longer impose on you." Serenity then walked from Diamond's tent followed by her Senshi.

Rubeus ran from the tent after the Queen. "Serenity," he yelled.

She turned around with a sad smile. "I can not stay Rubeus but thank you so much for everything," she hugged him before walking away. "I will always remember you," she whispered.  


* * *

Serenity kept her composure until she was back in the palace in Mars' quarters. Mars held Serenity as she cried. "We know what happened Sere and we will never forgive Endymion or Pluto. Saturn does not know what happened nor does Endymion know where you have been."

"With you and the girls will be the only way I can get through this," Serenity said.

"I know it is the last thing you want to do but Pluto wants to talk to you," Mars told her.  


* * *

Days had past since Neo Queen Serenity had returned to the palace. She and Endymion had slept in the same room but they did not talk nor sleep in the same bed. Endymion slept on the couch and Serenity ordered their bed burned and a new one brought in her first night back. She had finally talked herself into talking to Pluto and was now awaiting her in the throne room.

The Senshi of Pluto walked in the throne room, kneeled and waited for the Queen to acknowledge her and give her permission to speak.

"Rise Sailor Pluto," Neo Queen Serenity said with no emotion in her voice. "Explain yourself."

"My queen I would never do anything to hurt you," Pluto spoke. Neo Queen Serenity looked at the Senshi of Time sharply but did not say a word letting her finish. "Everything I have ever done is to ensure the proper out come of our time line. I did what I had to do to ensure her birth would occur."

"Her birth," whispered Serenity.

Pluto nodded. "You know of whom I speak. Everyone including Endymion and the Senshi will believe that Small Lady is the child of your and Endymion. Only you and I will know the truth."

"There must have been another way," Serenity whispered as a tear rolled down her face.

"Would you have gone there any other way?" Pluto asked.

Serenity shook her head. "Your punishment is to be banished. It is time for you to return to the Time Gates. You shall tended the Time Gates for eternity and never leave your post."

"Yes my queen," Pluto bowed and left the room.  


* * *

"What is wrong Setsuna-mama?" asked Saturn.

"I have to return to the Gates soon," Pluto replied.

"How long will you be gone this time?" Saturn asked.

"I will not be coming back this time Firefly," Pluto told her. "It is as the Queen wishes."  


* * *

The night Pluto left for the Time Gates a week had pasted since Serenity had come back. "Please Serenity talk to me," Endymion pleaded. "I love you Usako"

"Why?" Serenity asked knowing the answer after talking to Pluto. Serenity knew she could not be mad at him but the image of him and Pluto still burned brightly in her mind and made her heart ache.

"She came to me," Endymion told her. "Pluto told me she had always been in love with me. I do not know why I let it happen."

"I do," Serenity whispered too low for him to hear. Then out loud she yelled, "I saw you two. It is forever burned it my mind. I want to hate you so much. I do hate you! It makes me sick." Serenity fell to the floor as she tried to hold her tears back.

"It was the only time. I swear," Endymion was crying as he finished. Seeing Serenity like this was killing him.

As Serenity started to cry Endymion approached her and pulled her close as she cried. "Mamo-chan," she whispered through her tears.

"Usako," Endymion whispered as he leaned down to kiss her. Serenity slapped him hard across his face. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him into a kiss. Endymion picked her up and carried Serenity to the bed.  


* * *

In the months that followed and Serenity began to show there were rumors going around about and uprising against the crown. Serenity was surprised to learn that the leader of the rebellion was named Diamond. Serenity called a meeting with Diamond to talk of peace and noticed that he now worse two earrings that appeared to be made of black crystal. By the end of the talk Serenity realized she only had one option.

"Lord Diamond you leave me with no other choice," Neo Queen Serenity told the white haired man before her. "You and your entire clan shall be banished from Earth. You shall be sent to the distant tenth planet called Nemesis. If you and your clan will not come peaceful you WILL be taken into custody by force."

Neo Queen Serenity stood to leave. "Guards please escort this man from the palace."  


* * *

A couple of month later on Neo Queen Serenity's birthday she gave birth to a baby girl with a tuff of pink hair. All the Senshi and Shitennou were gathered for the birth although Endymion and Mercury were the only ones allowed in the Queen's room through out the delivery. The Senshi of Time watched the birth of Crystal Tokyo's princess from her post at the Time Gate.

"Have you two decided on a name yet?" Mercury asked Serenity as she handed her the baby girl.

Serenity and Endymion looked at each other and nodded. "Everyone," Serenity said turning the baby girl so everyone could see her face. "I would like you to meet Usagi Small Lady Serenity, my little Rini."

"Why call her Rini?" Saturn asked.

"It is short for Serenity," the queen smiled but in her head she thought, "Because Rini is a combination of my and Rubeus' names."

* * *

**** Written in two days.

**** I did not specify a set number of months Serenity was with Rubeus. I left it up to the reader to choose how long she was gone.

**** I am not fond of the dub names used for the English version of Sailor Moon, especially Rini but it worked so well for this story.

Senshi Villain Love by DavisJes

Senshi Villain Love © DavisJes July 2008 - Mar 2009

Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi


	6. Ami and Sapphire

**Ami and Sapphire  
**

* * *

**The Reason: **Got the idea of Ami and Sapphire as a couple while I was writing my fic about Usagi and Rubeus. I was writing the part of Rubeus introducing Usagi to everyone and I got to Sapphire for some reason Ami popped in my head.

**

* * *

**

Ami wondered around Crystal Tokyo and smiled to herself. Sometimes she was still amazed by the technology that existed in Crystal Tokyo. There were rumors of people trying to achieve time travel. So far the only ones who Ami know who were capable of time travel was Setsuna who she had first meet back during their battle with the Black Moon Clan. That brought her to thinking about Sapphire. How much she did miss him and constantly reminded herself of how little she knew about him. Sailor Moon had healed him along with Koan, Berthier, Petz, and Calveras. Sapphire had been killed by Wiseman when he tried to save Diamond. The Black Moon Clan was brought back to life when Eternal Sailor Moon restarted the Galaxy Cauldron. Later Ami saw Diamond and Emerald together and she smiled remembering how fast Emerald had drug Diamond away when he had been called to the palace to get him away from Serenity. When the Aykashi Sisters were reborn they set up their shop again in Crystal Tokyo. Ami knew that Petz and Sapphire had loved each other in the past and she wondered if Sapphire had been brought back along with the rest of the Black Moon Clan. Diamond had once said he could feel his brother but did not know where he was.

Lost in her thoughts Ami did not even realize she walked into someone until the person was helping her up. "Are you okay?" someone asked.

"Yes I am sorry," Ami's voice caught in her throat as she stared at the man before her and into his deep blue eyes. "Sapphire," she whispered.

"Hi Ami," Sapphire smiled helping her to her feet.

"You are back," Ami smiled.

"For someone who is so smart you say the obvious," Sapphire replied. "Would you like to go somewhere and get coffee?"

"I would like that," Ami said taking his offered arm.

"What were you so lost in thought about? Sapphire asked.

"Things," Ami replied.

"How did things turn out?" Sapphire wondered.

As if reading his mind Ami spoke. "After you were killed trying to save Diamond, Diamond died trying to save Serenity, I mean Usagi. We were able to defeat Wiseman. We had other enemies and eventually," Ami gestured around her, "Crystal Tokyo came to be. Even King Endymion's former guards appeared again but their spirits inhabited stones and can never take human form again." Ami said the last part with a bit of sadness since regaining her memories from the Silver Millennium but her and Zoicite had already reconciled with one another. "Have you been to see Petz yet?" Ami asked and quietly added, "Do you know she is married?"

Sapphire nodded. "Petz and her sisters are all married." Then Sapphire smiled, "But you knew that already didn't you?" Ami nodded. "Rubeus said he was going to get Koan back."

"There are plenty of girls in Crystal Tokyo," Ami said. "I am sure Rubeus will find someone."

"After the way he treated her I am really surprised that Rubeus though she had waited for him," Sapphire replied. "Then again I had hoped Petz would have waited for me."

Ami smiled and touched Sapphire's hand lightly. "I must be getting back to the palace."

Sapphire nodded and stood. "May I walk you back?"

Ami shook her head. "I really must hurry. Maybe we can do this again sometime?"

"Of course," Sapphire bowed and in an instant Ami was gone. "She is still as much of a mystery as I remember," he thought with a smile.

* * *

"Diamond," Sapphire shielded his eyes. "Do you two have to do that on the couch?"

"It was only a kiss," Diamond replied.

"This," Sapphire kissed Emerald on the forehead which was a greeting among their clan, "is a kiss. What you two were doing I really would have had to shield my eyes f I had been any later." Diamond merely ignored his younger brother and went back to making out with Emerald.

"Oh wait," Emerald suddenly said pushing Diamond away. "Look," Emerald said shrilly throwing her hand in Sapphire's face. "Diamond asked me to marry him," she beamed.

Congrats to you both," Sapphire smiled. "Guess I will need to go look for a new place to live."

"No bother," Diamond said, "Em wants to move into the county away from Crystal Tokyo and start new."

"Okay," Sapphire replied as he went t his room. "And you two get off the couch." Sapphire was surprised as he laid down to sleep that instead of Petz's face as he had seen so many nights before tonight Ami's face was the last thing he saw in his mind as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Mercury, where have you been?" Venus asked. "The meeting started thirty minutes ago."

"Sorry," Mercury blushed even though she tired not to.

"Okay that's it," Venus said. "This meeting is over," as she let her Senshi persona fade letting the other Senshi know it was okay to do the same. "You were with a boy. Spill," Minako demanded. "You can't be shy Ames. It's just us Senshi," Minako gestured to the Inners, Outers, Asteroid Senshi and Queen Serenity.

Rei put her arm around her wife, "Calm. Breathe," While Haruka, Michiru, Michiru, Hotaru and Usagi grinned. Setsuna sat there calmly and Makoto smiled remembering how the four of them used to be and thinking about Urawa. Juno, Ceres, Vesta, and Pallas said nothing out of respect for the elder Senshi although they looked as if they were in their mid twenties.

"You can't hide from the Goddess of Love," Minako beamed jumping up but Rei quickly pulled her back down.

"Sit," Rei ordered.

"Well you know," Ami began still uncomfortable on the subject of guys and began blushing again, "the Black Moon Clan came back."

"You were with Diamond?" Minako asked.

"What? No," Ami quickly answered.

"Why would she be with Diamond?" Makoto asked.

"Cause he is gorgeous," Minako replied all dreamy eyed. Rei crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "I was bewitched by his hair," Minako grumbled.

"And the people of Crystal Tokyo wondered by Serenity suggested that anyone born with white hair change their hair color," Setsuna sighed.

"She spoke," thought Juno surprised.

Usagi saw Juno's face and laughed, "Puu does talk just not much."

"Weren't we talking about Ami?" Makoto asked. "So who were you with?" Makoto grinned and squeezed Ami's shoulder.

"Sapphire," Ami said turning an even bright shade of red.

* * *

Ami sighed as she fell into her bed. Usagi had even called Serenity to the Senshi meeting room. Everyone was surprised she ran all the way through the palace without tripping but then soon as she stepped in the room she had let go of the skirts of her dress while she was still running. The regal ruler of Crystal Tokyo did a loud face plant on the palace's marble floor. Ami had been the closest and moved to help her queen up but Haruka had already helped her to her feet to which Makoto had said something along the lines of Haruka was not called the Senshi of Wind for nothing. Ami still could not believe that Sapphire was alive.

"Calm down girl," she thought. "Just because he is alive does not mean he even has feelings for you."

* * *

"Venus," Mercury said walking up to the Senshi of Love as she was talking to a guard.

"Mercury," Venus nodded and finished listening to the solider who slightly bowed to the Senshi of Water before continuing her report. "Thank you. That will be all." After the solider left Venus dropped her serious look and gave her that beaming smile. "What ya need?"

"Can we talk in private?" Mercury asked quietly.

Once they got to Venus' room both Senshi de-transformed and she spun on Ami. "Okay Ami why are you acting like your old sky quiet self?"

"I do not know what to do about Sapphire," she said.

"But Urawa," Minako started.

"I liked him but that was a crush and we are just friends. I really feel something for Sapphire. I have since we first encountered the Black Moon Clan," Ami told her blonde friend.

Just then Jupiter ran in the room. "Hey Mina have you seen," Jupiter stopped in mid sentence when she saw Ami and Minako sitting on Minako's bed. Jupiter just smiled. "Holo call Ami."

"Thanks Mako. Can you tell them to patch it through to my room?" Ami asked.

Jupiter nodded, "Already done."

When Ami had left Minako turned to Jupiter. "What is it?" she asked hyperly.

Jupiter sighed, "Mina you know I can't tell you that."

"It was Sapphire wasn't it," Minako beamed.

"They are gong to be so cute together," Jupiter answered, de-transformed before lying down on Minako's bed.

* * *

"Wonder who is calling me?" Ami thought. "The only people I talk to are the Senshi and Mom but she is here in the palace." Then she had a terrifying thought and whispered "mother" before running down the hall to her room in fear her mother was dying. "Holo on. There is Mercury," she said quickly waiting for the Holo phone screen to come into view.

"Is everything okay?" Sapphire asked as his image came into view. He saw her visibly relax.

"I had heard it was a call about my mother," Ami replied.

"Is she ill?" he asked.

"No, she is the Crystal Palace's doctor but the people of pre Crystal Tokyo whose life span was expanded by Serenity do not live as long as we do." Ami said.

"We as in the Senshi," Sapphire asked.

Ami nodded and then paused before looking at Sapphire puzzled. "How did you get access to this line?"

"Well I kept calling and calling and getting the run around. The last time I tried Jupiter happen to be in there. Not sure if they called her in cause I kept trying to get you or what," Sapphire laughed at the last part.

Ami smiled. "Kind of sweet," she thought, "that he wanted to get in touch with me so badly. Maybe he does like me?"

"I was wondering if you would like to go out to dinner," Sapphire asked her. "With me," he quickly added.

"That would be lovely," Ami replied. "Oh and next time you call on the Holo Screen you say you wish to speak to Mercury Amille. That is how they know you truly know me and will patch it to wherever I am."

"Would you be free tonight?" Sapphire asked.

"I need to check my," Ami started but was interrupted as Neo Queen Serenity burst into her room. "You majesty," Ami bowed to the ruler of Crystal Tokyo and her long time friend.

"Mercury," Neo Queen Serenity smiled then looked at the holo viewer and nodded, "Sapphire."

"Your majesty," he bowed.

Neo Queen Serenity grinned widely. "Minako was right. These two are cute together." She gathered her composure again. "Now why am I here?" she said a loud. "Oh yeah! I remember. Venus has already talked to me and I am aware of the situation."

"What situation my queen?" questioned Ami.

"Mercury your schedule has been cleared for tonight," Neo Queen Serenity said nonchalantly and then gave her a Venus style wink that she thought Sapphire could not see.

"Serenity still acts like her past self when she is alone with her friends," Sapphire thought with a slight laugh.

"Thank you Serenity," Ami bowed as the queen turned to leave. "I shall be out of the palace tonight." The Queen of Crystal Tokyo nodded and left.

"That was convenient," Sapphire said once she was gone.

"Too convenient," Ami thought. "Yes," was her only answer.

"If it is okay with you we could have dinner around 8pm," Sapphire suggested.

Ami replied with a nod. "Where shall I meet you?" Ami inquired.

"At the Din Tai Fung," Sapphire replied.

"I will see you at 8pm," then Ami replied before ending the call. Immediately Ami's chamber door burst open and four figures fell into her room.

"Idiot," Rei yelled pushing Serenity off of her.

"You are so mean Rei," Serenity pouted. "You should be nicer to your queen."

"Only when you deserve it Odango brain," Rei shot back and stuck her tongue out.

"As much as I miss you and Rei's tongue was could you can Minako kindly get off me," Makoto asked.

"Sorry," Serenity said smoothing her dress.

"I kinda like where I am," Minako purred causing Makoto to blush.

"Sometimes you flirt with the girls as much as Haruka," Rei told Minako.

Minako jumped up and went to Ami. "Don't even think about wearing your fuku," Minako told her.

"I was not planning on it Minako. I know that our basic fuku is the dress code around the palace while our eternal fuku is for battle and our princess gowns are for balls," Ami countered.

"Good," Minako said crossing her arms.

"Out of all of us Minako is the closest to having split personalities," Ami though looking at their leader seeing the self proclaimed Goddess of Love before her and then thinking about Venus on the battlefield. "Then again our battle personalities are different then when we are out of battle just Minako is more so."

* * *

Ami had teleported herself to a near by alley and was now running toward the restaurant where she was suppose to meet Sapphire. "Minako took too long helping me pick out something to wear," Ami thought with a sigh. Rounding the corner Ami let out a sigh of relief. "Good he is not here yet," she said aloud to herself. Entering the Din Tai Fung she told the hostess she was to meet someone there but needed the ladies room first. The woman smiled and with a nod pointed to the right corner in the back of the restaurant. "Thank you," Ami bowed to the woman.

* * *

"Damn Diamond," Sapphire grumbled rounding the corner. "I did not need his nor Emerald's fashion advice," he thought. Sapphire entered the Din Tai Fung at the same time, but unknown to him, Ami stepped in the ladies room. Sapphire took a deep breath and smoothed his coat. "Good evening," Sapphire said. "I have reservations but my date is not here yet. Can you please point me to the men's room?" The woman smiled and pointed to the right back corner of the restaurant. "Thank you," Sapphire bowed.

"They would be cute together," the hostess thought as Sapphire walked away.

* * *

Once Ami had checked her hair and make up she stared into the mirror. "You can do this," she mentally told herself. She checked her watch and hurried out of the ladies room hoping he was not waiting there thinking that she had stood him up. Ami was not looking where she was going when she came out of the ladies room and ran into someone. "I am sorry sir," Ami bowed deeply and heard the man chuckle.

"We really need to quit meeting this way Ami," Sapphire said holding an arm out to her. "Shall we go to our table?"

"Yes, please," Ami took his arm with a smile and a slight blush.

As the couple made their way to the front of the restaurant to claim their reservations the hostess smiled. "So they are together," she thought, "that is so cute." Opening the reservation book she looked at Sapphire. "You name Sir and reservation time?"

"Moon 8pm," Sapphire replied.

"This way please," a man said picking up two menus. When they came to a small candle lit table by the window he gestured for Ami to sit. "Your table," he said and Sapphire went to go pull the chair out for Ami before taking his own. "Your waiter will be with you shortly," he said placing the menus in front of them.

"Thank you," Ami and Sapphire both replied picking up their menus.

* * *

The man tried to casually hurry back to the hostess station. "Momoko," he whispered, "Do you know who that woman was?"

"Yes Kyuusuke," she smiled. "It is so cool to have her here."

"The old district has a nostalgic feel to it," Ami said as they look lover the menu. "I would have been perfectly fine going to Freshness Burger and getting a sandwich."

"I was not going to take you to a fast food place on our first date," Sapphire told her. "I was surprised it was still here."

"Serenity put a lot of effort in to keep Old Tokyo alive once Crystal Tokyo was form," Ami replied. "She was even able to restore the Moon Palace and that is where Usagi and the new ones sometime train with their more powerful attacks," she said in a whisper.

"What about Mercury?" he asked quietly.

"I and the others are trying to restore our castles but that is all," Ami replied. "The other planets in our solar system can no longer support life as they could during the Silver Millennium."

"My name is Dai and I will be you waiter," a man said holding a pad. "Are you ready to order," he asked Ami.

"I will have the noodle soup with sliced bamboo shoot and green vegetables," Ami told him. "Please no shrimp."

He wrote down Ami's order and looked at Sapphire, "You sir."

"I would like the braised beef noodle soup," Sapphire replied, "Also water for both of use please."

"Would you like an appetizer or salad before your meal?" Dai asked.

"A small salad with light dressing," Ami replied.

"Same for me too please," Sapphire replied, "but dressing on the side." The waiter nodded and walked away.

* * *

"Serenity I don't care if you are the Queen of Crystal Tokyo," Rei said, "You are not going to spy on Ami." Serenity smiled and opened her mouth to speak. "Not even using the Luna pen." Rei stated firmly holding the pen up. She could only smile as Crystal Tokyo's queen sat on Rei's bed pouting like a child. "Why don't we go see what Makoto is cooking up," Rei suggested. Serenity's eyes lit up at the mention of food as she rushed out of Rei's room toward Makoto's private kitchen.

* * *

"Dinner was lovely. Thank you," Ami told Sapphire as they took a stroll in the park.

"I hope I can see you again," said hopefully.

"I would like that too," Ami replied looking at him and blushing. "Is he going to kiss me?" She wondered as they stopped in front of the lake.

Sapphire looked over at Ami nervously. "It is not like I have not kissed a woman before but I do not want to push her away," he though. Sapphire turned to Ami and took her hand then leaned close to her. "May I," her whispered.

Ami nodded as she rose up to kiss Sapphire while he leaned down to kiss her. He felt her lips push into his harder than her expected. Sapphire was surprised at the force of kiss and wrapped his arms around her shoulders pulling her closer to him. When they pulled apart both were left breathless.

"Wow," Ami said blushing. "My heart and pulse are racing," she thought.

"Until next time," Sapphire bowed to Ami before looking around. Then he nodded to Ami who smiled back and before he could blink was gone. Sapphire sighed with a smile and sticking his hands in his pockets began to walk home.

* * *

"So dear brother," Diamond said as Sapphire walked in the door. "How was your date with the Ice Senshi?"

"What are you doing still up?" Sapphire asked.

"Em and I were asleep but I woke up when I felt a strong wave of emotion over come you," Diamond grinned.

"Tonight was amazing," Sapphire said. "Ami is truly the smartest of the group. We have so much in common. Not only do we both have a love for science but she also likes to play chess. Also we both like to read some of the same kinds of books. You call me strange brother but Ami also like the Old World American writer Edgar Allen Poe. There is something dark about his works that can reach to even the happiest person. I believe Ami is lonelier than she lets on."

"Sapphire all the Senshi are lonelier than they let on. They bare the weight of the world on their shoulders," Diamond stated.

"I am going to bed," Sapphire said walking toward his room.

"Night brother," Diamond replied going to his and Emerald's room and closing the door.

"Everything okay," Emerald mumbled as Diamond crawled back into bed.

"Fine love," Diamond said before kissing her. "Sapphire was just getting in." Emerald grinned and she began kissing down Diamond's chest. He smile and clasped his hands behind his head. "Looks like I will not be getting back to sleep tonight," he thought as he felt Emerald pulling on the top of his boxers with her teeth.

* * *

When Ami got back to her room in the palace she found Minako, Minako, Rei and Serenity waiting for her. "You are back awfully late," Minako grinned. "What happened?" she asked pouncing on the bluenette.

"Nothing," Ami blushed. "We had a nice dinner and then took a walk in the park."

"You're in love," Minako beamed.

Ami nodded still blushing. "Sapphire is so amazing and intelligent."

"We he was the scientist for the Black Moon Clan," Makoto stated.

"I just wish I had been able to have more time together when we were younger to get to know him," Ami sighed.

"Back then he was in love with Petz," Rei said.

"Now you have all the time in the world to get to know him," Serenity grinned.

* * *

Sapphire and Ami were sitting on a hill over looking the Crystal Palace watching the sunset. "Ami," Sapphire began. "I know we have only bee together for a short time."

"Six months, two weeks, one day," Ami looked at her watch, "fifteen hours, thirty two minutes and five seconds," she blushed.

"I thought Pluto was the time keeper," Sapphire chuckled kissing Ami lightly. Sapphire looked deep into her eyes as he held her hand. "I know we have only bee together for a short time," Sapphire began again. "Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he asked pulling out a box from his pocket.

Ami put her hands over her mouth in surprised as Sapphire opened the box to reveal a sapphire stone and a light blue stone on a silver band. Ami could only nod as she held her left hand out to Sapphire as he took the ring out of the box and slid it on her hand. Finally Ami was able to speak. "Yes," she nodded with tears forming in her eyes. "Yes I will marry you," Ami leaned over to Sapphire and kissed him deeply as the last rays of sun light disappeared from the sky.

* * *

**** In case there was any confusion the other pairings in this fic were:  
**Serenity/Endymion** – Canon  
**Usagi (ChibiUsa)/Hotaru** – hinted at in the manga as closer than friends  
**Haruka/Michiru** – Canon  
**Rei/Minako** – hinted at in the manga and PGSM as closer than friends. In this fic Minako  
flirts with the girls as much as Haruka but mainly with Ami and Makoto  
**Makoto/Urawa** – Urawa has brown hair like her old sempai which in my opinion I think goes back all the way to the Silver Millennium when she was in love with Nephrite. That love for him carried over into her reincarnation so she fell hard for her sempai and compared all guys since him to him not realizing she was really comparing all guys to Nephrite. Urawa eventually got her to stop comparing other guys to her old love, Nephrite, and was able to completely win her heart.  
**Setsuna/Seako Mizuno** – I thought of this pairing after I wrote this fic and was reading a fic by Konto. Since I want to write a Setsuna and Seako fic and I did not pair anyone with Setsuna in this fic I decided to say she is paired with Seako even though it is not shown here in this fic.

**** Don't know why I paired Makoto and Urawa together. Urawa just popped in my heard when I was writing about Makoto and wondered who she ended up with.

**** When I had Minako say, "You can't hide from the Goddess of Love." all I think thinking about was the episode of Xena when Gabrielle was being chased by the Amazon turned Goddess that wanted to kill her because she said: "Where are you Gabrielle? You can't hide from a God!"

**** Din Tai Fung is an actual restaurant in Japan.

**Senshi Villain Love by DavisJes**

**Senshi Villain Love © DavisJes July 2008 - Apr 2009**

**Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**


End file.
